The Life Inside of You
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: 3 couples, 1 pregnancy help club. Can these boys get through one of the most rollercoaster experiences of their lives? Can they stay together through this tough time? Help each other through? Frerard Ryan Jalex AU Mpreg i suck at summaries! Please give it a try? xxx title credit to a friend of mine
1. The not quite inside of you

**Title: The Life Inside of You **

**Summary: 3 couples, 1 pregnancy help club. Can these boys get through one of the most rollercoaster experiences of their lives? Can they stay together through this tough time? Help each other through?**

**Rating: M for **

**Mpreg**

**Limey moments**

**Mild language**

**Yaoi**

**Pairings: Frerard, Jalex, Ryden. Hints at Phan and Natery.**

**READ FIRST:::: This fic is set in a world where it is possible for the more submissive men to conceive. Male and Female relationships do exist and homosexual and heterosexual relationships are treated equally. A girl from the neighbourhood in which the couples live decides to set up a club for pregnant guys to meet other pregnant guys and for the dads to be to meet each other. A club that also helps them through their pregnancy. One word is left to say. Chaos.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

"Hi Gerard! How was work?" Asked boyfriend who sat on the sofa, smiling sweetly. Throwing my coat onto one of the coat hooks, not caring when it fell off, I made my way over to him, pushing him down on the leather and kissing him hard and passionately. He seemed a bit taken by surprise at first but it didn't take long for him to return my frantic kissing. When I pulled away from him for air I shrugged lightly.

"It was alright." He raised his eyebrows, something I found incredibly sexy.

"Just alright? Then how comes you're so horny?"

"Ok you caught me. It wasn't alright. It sucked. You know Brendon?"

"Pretty eyed Brendon?"

"I was gonna say square head Brendon. Yeah, him. Well he knocked his boyfriend up last night. So today, he decided to bring Ryan and everyone was saying how amazing it was and how great they are together, how they would make the perfect family."

"So…your point…?"

"I want a baby Frank."

"Um…well do you really want a baby?" He bit his lip and I looked at him confused. "Or is it just your way to get sex out of me tonight?" What was he saying?

"What? Of course I want a baby Frank. I wouldn't resort to that trickery. I'm more dominant than you anyway. You know if I wanted sex I would just ask for it. Why do you even say that?"

"Because last week…" He looked down and his voice was sombre. "I told you I wanted a baby, and you just told me to stop dreaming and that you didn't want a kid in your life."

I couldn't remember saying that. I wouldn't have that to him. I loved Frankie. There's no way I would make him upset. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I'd hurt him in any way. But suddenly, those words did ring a bell…he had told me he wanted a baby. And I had said those horrible words. I had made Frank cry. Talking had stayed minimum and we barely even hugged. I remembered it was so cold that night, it being early December, even with the quilt over us both but anytime I tried to hold him he pushed me off.

"Frankie…I'm so so sorry…I guess I didn't realise how much I really wanted a baby until I saw Ryan today. The happiness on his face. I wanna see your face like that Frankie. I wasn't you to be happy like that. And if it takes a baby to make you happy like that, we can have 10." He laughed and kissed me sweetly.

"I think 1 is enough. Now…how about you get me out of these clothes and get yourself inside of me?" His voice so seductive. I could do nothing but comply.

0o0o0o0

"Morning gorgeous." As Brendon kissed my eyelids, my nose and along my jaw line I found myself smiling. Wrapping my arms round his naked back I pressed my lips into his as a morning greeting.

"Hehe morning!"

"So…Last night…" He traced a finger down my chest, down my stomach, stopping just below my belly button.

"Was amazing…it's been a while since you've been that…wild." I winked at him and he licked the side of my neck slowly and sexily. However, just as I wrapped my leg around his waist, I felt a churning in my stomach.

"Brendon, get off!" I pushed him off of me and tore of the covers, running to bathroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

As I crouched in front of the bowl Brendon rubbed my back, hushing me and whispering. When I had the ability to speak again, I turned towards my boyfriend.

"Bren…last night. Did we use…?" His eyes widened before a grin spread across his face and he pulled me up from the floor, hugging me to him and jumping up and down slightly, unknowingly making me feel more sick.

"You're pregnant Ry! We're gonna be parents RYAN!" I couldn't stop myself from grinning too. I also couldn't stop myself from turning towards the toilet and throwing up again. Brendon's fault. He kept jumping.

0o0o0o0

"JACK! You are such a douche!"

Well. That wasn't the greeting I was expecting. Often, I know what I've done which is of a douche-like nature. I do it 'for the lolz'. But right now, I didn't have a clue.

"Uh…"

"Don't play dumb with me! You're such an asshole!"

"Really? Alex I don't have a clue what you're talking about! Can you just sit down? And then you can tell me?" That's right Jack. Time to act responsible.

"No! I'm mad at you!" Never would have guessed. "Last night when we were at that club! I went to the bathroom and when I came out, you weren't there. I asked Bob where you were and he said he saw you leave with some blonde chick!" How did I forget about that? The throbbing in my head reminded me it probably had something to do with the hangover. "I was gonna come back here but then I figured I didn't wanna listen to you with some girl all night. So I went slept round Zack's."

"I didn't even come home with that girl. I was gonna. But then I puked up on her. I was really drunk Alex. I wouldn't wanna spend the night with anyone other than you anyway." Charm mode activated.

"You're actually a nob face.

"Suck mine."

"Go f*ck yourself."

"F*ck me."

And that's how we ended up battling for dominance, a tangle of limbs on my bed in our shared apartment. Insults and angry moans flying everywhere. You would never believe, I really liked this boy.

* * *

**Ta-da! That was the first chapter! Who's your favourite so far? Are you rooting for Fluffy Frerard? Spicy Ryden? Or Angry-Funny Jalex? **

**Ha. I feel like a really cheesy tv presenter xD**

**Anyway, Review! **

**Tora xxx**


	2. The strange idea of yours

**Next chapter. Chapter 2. Please read. Not much to say. Except, if you're wondering why Brendan is so mleehhh it's cos Ryan kept getting up to pee and puke so he didn't get much sleep.**

**Enjoy!**

**T-chan xxx**

* * *

Going to work that following morning, I couldn't stop the grin on my face. As I entered the large, well-paying book store and made my way over to the counter, I was greeted by a bored looking Brendon eating spaghetti on toast.

"Hey Bren, no customers yet?" I smirked as he wiped spaghetti sauce from his chin.

"Nope. Only the early readers are in today. There should be a rule again reading the book in store then putting it back. Idiots, this isn't a library."

"Haha, but this place does have a library area so there's nothing to say they can't read in there."

"Even so. It's a waste of me being here before 9. Why are you so happy today anyway?"

"I just might be becoming a dad…" The words seemed so surreal. It was amazing.

"Oh congrats dude. How was the sex?" he lowered his voice a little as a girl with wavy brown hair wearing a floral dress and converse came up to pay for her book.

"Amazing. We're both so happy." I grinned while Brendon scanned the book. Clockwork Angel. Hm. Haven't seen that title before.

"It's all well and fine now but wait till tomorrow. That'll be 6.99. Tah. Ryan has been moody all this morning. That's why- Thank you! Have a nice day! – I had to eat my breakfast here this morning. I asked him where all the spaghetti had gone and he threw a spoon at my head."

"Wow rough times. But isn't Ryan like, always moody?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. It just seems it whenever you talk about him." I laughed awkwardly. "Has Ryan been being sick a lot too?"

"Yeah. I told him to take something to stop the sickness but he rejected the idea saying he didn't want any potentially harmful substances near our baby."

"I can kinda understand that." I flicked through a comic book whilst Brendon finished his breakfast, taking the plate back to the café downstairs.

When he returned I nudged him and gestured towards a lanky guy with black hair and stick thin arms who was looking through the book titles with a confused look on his face. Usually, I don't pay much attention to the customers but sometimes, there's just that really attractive guy who you just think, yes I would so do him. This was one of those times. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't ever trade Frankie for the world, but there's no harm in a bit of browsing.

"Mm…So what you thinking?"

"Looks like he'd tire you out...kinda gangly…not to mention tall…I'd probably only go for a night."

"One night?" He raised an eyebrow at me whilst popping a soft mint into his mouth. Did this guy ever stop eating?

"I never stated how many rounds I'd go with him." I winked and Brendon shrugged as if to say 'not bad'. We continued serving customers as per norm.

We'd been working for about 2 hours and the lanky guy still hadn't left. Another attractive guy with reddish tinged hair who was just a bit shorter was talking to customers who seemed to be getting annoyed and walking away from him. Anyhow, it's nice having a bit of eye candy to get through work. Brendon's text tone brought me out of my fantasies.

"Ha. Gee check this out. Ryan sent me a pic of a flyer he got in the mail." He cleared his throat and leaned back on the counter, pushing his thick rimmed glasses up his nose. "Congratulations on your pregnancy! Pregnancy can be a tough time for couples and really put a strain on your relationship. For £5, we offer sessions that give you a chance to meet others who are going through pregnancy and also a chance to talk to your partner and work out any troubles. Dads-to-be also have a chance to meet other dads-to-be and have general guy chat. We also offer advice and helpful information for you. Sessions on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays at your local community centre. Directions on the back. Any queries, please call 07591 246 975 and ask for Debbie."

"Guessing he wants you to go with him?"

"Yeah…don't really want to. The woman's name is Debbie. She's probably like 200. And she shares a phone? Sounds really fun. But the way Ryan's been today…I guess there's not much of a choice…"

"Well you can always just not mention it and see if he forgets, and if he does remember then just talk it through with him. If you do have to go though…me and Frank could probably come too. Keep your company."

"Oh would you? Thanks so much Gerard. Life saver." We both turned back to face the store. The business of earlier had died down a little but it was still pretty packed. And now, none other than the victim of my staring was walking up the counter with a comic that I wasn't much attention to.

"Hey!" I smiled at him as I scanned his comic. "You were looking for a pretty long time. Find everything you needed?"

"Nah. I was trying to find pregnancy help books. I accidently got my roomie pregnant…"

"That him over there?" Brendon pointed at the red haired boy I noticed earlier venting his soul to customers. Except now, he was hitting his head repeatedly against a book shelf muttered things like 'why me?' and 'I'm so young!'.

The lanky guy looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah…That's Alex…"

"Hm. Well if you're looking for advice and info, there's this club thing. My boyfriend wants to go and we're dragging along him" Brendon gestured towards me with his thumb. 'and his guy too. I'll send you the details if you like. You got a number?"

"Oh that's great! Yeah I've got it, got a piece of paper? My name's Jack by the way."

"Brendon." My friend smiled as he handed Jack a wad of sticky notes and a pen.

"Gerard." I grinned at him and then went on to put his comic in a bag and wait for him to pay.

"Awesome. Hey Alex! Found a place where they do advice!"

"Why couldn't you keep your dick in your pants JACK!" The guy – Alex – then proceeded to storm out of the store shouting, "I'll be by the car!"

I chose the wrong moment to take a drink of my coke as Alex's words make me splutter it everywhere.

"Hey it's not funny!" Jack had flushed red as most of the store were looking at him now. Brendon laughed then composed himself and turned to Jack seriously.

"See you on Saturday then Jack?"

"I guess. See ya then…" He left the shop with his comic having paid for it and me and Brendan remained there on the last hour of our shift. It was Friday and the shop closed early so we only had to work 4 hours then we could leave.

My phones vibrated in my pocket and when I'd finished serving a guy with a scary looking moustache I read the message.

'_I'm not wearing anything.'_

Nice to know Frank. It vibrated again.

'_Think I might take a nice, long shower.' _

I kept trying to ignore the texts but images of Frank taking a shower keep dancing through my head. Another text came through.

'_I wish you were here with me. Touching my body...'_

A warm feeling arose in my crotch and I bit my lip, hastily tapping the button on my phone to reply to the text.

'_Be home in 30mins. Wait for me.' _And, send.

The last 20 minutes of my shift were agonizing. When it was finally closing time I practically ran to my car.

"Woah you're in a hurry." Brendon strolled out of the store looking in no rush to get home.

"I'm getting a treat when I get home. See ya tomorrow!"

0o0o0o0

When I got home I ran up to the bedroom where sure enough Frank was sprawled out on the bed, naked and looking towards me seductively.

A mess of sloppy kisses, hasty touches and loud moans were thrown around as we made our way into the shower, Frank tearing off my clothes on the way. The running water made Frank's hair flop in front of his face which looked incredibly sexy on him. He began biting down my body before pushing me hard against the wall, my head taking most of the force. I was gonna have a nasty bump there tomorrow and it was already throbbing. Not that I cared much and something else of mine that was also throbbing was taken into Frankie's mouth…

Somehow, we'd ended up on the bed, just laying and staring at the ceiling. I can't remember most of what happened but whatever it was, Frank found kind of amusing.

"What?" I had to know.

"When you came, you fainted." He started giggling uncontrollably and I put my hand to the sore part of my head. Didn't he realise he'd hit my head? Oh well. I guess in a way, it was pretty funny.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter sucked or it was really really slow.**

**I had to get how they decided to go to the place. So yah. And yes, Gee and Brendan were eyeing up Jack. They still wouldn't trade their guys for anything.**

**Reviews?**

**T-chan xxx**


	3. The hormones inside of you

**This chapter probably sucks. I've had lots of homework so not really had time for this but yeh.**

**OKAY. SETTING: the couples are 2 months along. Their pregnancy is only 4.5 months as with dudes, their pregnancy progresses twice as fast as a woman's. The extra couple are 4 months along. The reason they're so far along is because the flyer on the back said it's best to come at around that stage so they did. **

**Alright…Enjoy **

**T-chan xxx**

* * *

"Morning Lady and Gentlemen! My name is the fabulous Hayley Nichole Williams. But you may call me Hayley. I be running this joint." I grinned at the 4 couples in front of me and watched as the hand of a short boy with a black downhawk and red sides went up hesitantly. "Yes my dear? Please tell us you name first, if you wouldn't mind."

"Um…Frank and…uh…I thought a woman called Debbie ran this place?"

"Oh no no no! You have it all wrong. Debbie is my PA. Everyone, please say hello to Debbie." I turned round and gestured to Zac who sat eating a froob all innocent like. His eyes widened when all the attention was on him.

"I'm Debbie?"

"Yes." This man was so stupid.

"But I'm Z-"

"No Zac, you are not Zac you are Debbie, Zac! Got it?" He sighed and shook his head, facing the floor.

"I'm so confused…"

"Now! We should probably start by introducing ourselves. You know me, and you know Debbie. So let's go around in a circle, with your name, and a little fact about yourself. Oh, and if you can tell us something about how you've been dealing and feeling during this pregnancy."

"Well…my name's Gerard and…I like to draw stuff?" The raven haired guy scratched his head; not knowing if that was the right thing to say. I grinned at him and saw him ease a little.

"I'm Frank and well…I've been fine with the pregnancy really. My emotions are a little on high sometimes but that's about it." Next to speak was a guy with nice chocolate brown eyes.

"Brendon and I love my boyfriend so much." He winked at the skinny kid sitting next to him who completely ignored him.

"My name's Ryan and I'm not in the mood for Brendon's games." The chocolate eyed guy, Brendon, put a hand to his mouth, feigning hurt.

"Oh I see we have a bit of tension. Don't worry. We'll sort that out with a bit of couple therapy á la Hayley."

"I'm Jack…and this whole thing is kind of unplanned…" A lanky guy with black hair spoke, looking down at the floor with nerves.

"Alex. I was butt raped by my roommate."

"It wasn't rape if you enjoyed it." Jack replied to a guy with redish hair's comment, more of a mutter than anything else.

"Well, my name is Geoffrey Reynolds. And this is my wife Susan Reynolds. We've been married for 10 years but haven't been able to have a baby. It's such a miracle to finally have the privilege of becoming parents!"

Most of the boys – well, pretty much all, including Debbie – rolled their eyes at the overly posh and out of place middle age couple, the man greyed at the top and the woman, hair in blonde curls and make-up quite extreme.

"Great! Now, let's get started with our first session! Today's topic is…" I picked up a board marker and wrote on the whiteboard which hung on the wall in big letters. "Mood Swings!"

A groan sounded from all pregnant members aside from Susan who smiled and took out a pen and note pad, ready to make notes.

"Debbie! Coffee and Jam Tarts pronto!" Debbie stood up from his chair and began walking into the kitchenette muttering.

"Debbie do this. Debbie do that. I'm Zac!"

"Alright so we all know that pregnancy can cause our emotions to heighten, making us really angry, upset and horny when we least expect it. Usually they're just minor and it can sometimes feel like you want to punch someone, even when you really don't. It's just the hormones. Sometimes it can feel like-" I was interrupted as Frank stood up from his chair, a look of murderous intent on his cute features.

"Listen here. My hormones are rushing around my body at such a speed that my mouth cant keep up. My boyfriend is never in the mood when I am and I am literally willing to jump anything that moves. So please shut your pretty little mouth about 'minor mood swings' or I will pull that pile of fiery fur off of your skull and feed it to a squirrel."

The whole place went silent before I clapped my hands slowly at first until Geoffrey and Susan joined in happily, in which case I stopped cos they killed it.

"Thank you Frank, you have given us a wonderful insight to your emotions." The kid then stood up groaning angrily and stormed past his boyfriend, who gave a slight yelp presumably because his foot had just been trodden on, though Frank didn't seem to notice, and went straight to the door labelled WC.

"I need to pee!" Was the the last heard of him before he disappeared behind the door.

"Stop touching me Brendon!" All attention was now directed to Ryan as he pulled Brendon's hand out from sliding between his thighs. Expecting yet more disruptions from our remaining troublesome male couple – none from Geoffrey and Susan; they wanted to learn about being pregnant – I turned to face Alex and Jack, a little taken back by the fact that Alex was straddling Jack on the chair and heavily making out with him. Definite contrast to the way they were acting earlier.

From behind me I heard a 'humph' and turned to see Debbie standing up and walking towards the kitchenette.

"Where are you going Debbie?"

"To get myself another froob!"

It was proven that working with these 7 guys and the middle aged couple was going to be difficult. I mean, I had never had kids. I had observed pregnancies for projects but hadn't felt it firsthand. I guess I was just hoping I could give these guys – and woman – a little help along. I only wanted to help. And they were making it bloody hard. But I wasn't giving up on then. Because they need people to not give up on them. To be by their sides saying, you can do this. You can have this baby.

* * *

**Thanks to V for Frankie's rant.**

**Sorry the chapter sucked. I hope you guys like Zac [if you read my frerard mpreg you'll remember me abusing Zac xD] and I hope you hate Geoffrey and Susan. Though there should be a surprise in there in the way of them that I like the idea of. **

**Anyway. No song. **

**Review**

**T-chan xxx**


	4. The lust inside of you

**New chappy yay :D**

**At this stage in the pregnancy our guys are feeling turned on by everything so here's a chap on that :D and stay tuned at the end for a bonus Zac moment XD**

**Also, I posted the first chapter to a Frerard, Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This. Check it out please :3**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

"Jaaaaccckkkk….!" I crawled over to Jack who sat calmly on the sofa watching Antiques Road Show. "My hormones are driving me crazy…" I then did something I would not have done under any other circumstances. My tongue dragged up the side of his neck and he chuckled a little.

"Hormones, huh? More like whore-moans. You just can't get enough of me." How untrue! I punched his arm rather pathetically.

"It's not funny ass head!"

"Alright alright. Calm your tits. How about we turn your hormones into whore-moans…?

A moment of silence passed between us until I pushed Jack down.

"Spread 'em bitch."

0o0o0

I stood making coffee at the kitchen workshop. As I finished and lift the cup up, arms wrapped round my waist, a large stomach poking my back. The initial shock made me spill some of the coffee over my hand and I grimaced at the pain.

"SURPRISE!" his voice then lowered and became seductive. "Buttsecks…"

Moving slightly so I could reach the tap and relieve my pain by running my hand under cold water I asked Frank what he wanted.

"Isn't it obvious sexy?" That tone… "I want you. Inside of me. Moving in and out. Moaning and scr-"

"Okayyy! Just calm down a little okay. You go upstairs and once I've fixed this" I waved my red hand at him. "I'll be up."

"Wow Gerard…you're so clumsy." And with that his peachy ass left the kitchen.

0o0o0

Brendon had been on my case – and all over my lap – for weeks now. He was like some stupid dog. Always wanting affection. But I just wasn't in the mood. I hadn't been since I got pregnant. In fact, his persistent begging to be satisfied just annoyed me to the point I would gladly knock him out with a bottle of milk [lol].

So earlier, I had rung Frank to complain. He had said that I should give him a night to keep him satisfied for the rest of the pregnancy so he wouldn't bother me anymore. Something wild that would drain him till he wouldn't even remember his own name.

Though I had decided he wasn't as useful if he didn't know his own name, I still thought it was a pretty good idea. So that same day, whilst Brendon was still at work, I waddled my way to the bus stop and caught a bus to the shopping centre.

There was a little shop here that I knew existed but had never been in, called Intense Pleasures. The techno music that played had that sexy allure about it and I found myself moving my head in time to the music as I made my way round the shop, picking up various chains and whips and kinky leather pieces that I wasn't sure would fit me in my current state of largeness. Various people around the shop gave me strange looks but quickly got over it. As I placed the items on the counter to pay, I felt the eyes of the server scanning me just as the scanning thingy scanned my items.

"That'll be 35.99 please." He spoke with a lisp, probably due to the multiple tongue studs. I placed my – Brendon's – card in the pin machine and typed my pin. "My ex had a kid last year."

"Yours?" I joined conversation as the machine was taking forever.

"Yeah. We broke up cos I just didn't feel that connection anymore. He's with some other guy now."

"Oh…well sorry I guess." I took the card from the machine

"Don't worry about it. Ya know…you're kinda cute. If things don't work out between you and you're guy…I work 5 days a week." He winked and handed me the receipt. I smiled weakly and left the store to return home.

I got back around 10 minutes before Brendon was usually home and I was just glad he hadn't left early or my whole surprise would be ruined. Slowly ascending the stairs – not to be sexy for the lack of people there but rather that was the only speed I could go – I made my way into the bedroom and emptied the contents of the bag on the bed. Starting by chaining the handcuffs the head of the bed and changing into the leather shorts and vest (which remained open, the shorts low riding, completely unable to go over the bump of my stomach), I prepared for Brendon's return. And when I heard the door open and close, I took a deep breath. This was it.

"Ry? Where are ya babe?"

"Um..I'm upstairs Bren."

"Alright…you ok?"

"I could use a little help actually…"

No reply was heard except for footsteps. As Brendon opened the door he was greeted by me sitting on my knees, legs spread out fairly wide, a whip in my left hand, right hand on my stomach.

He approached hesitantly, the look on his face telling me he wasn't sure if this was a dream but as I flicked the whip lightly on his leg, the look turned from uncertainty to pure lust.

There's a way to satisfy everyone. I may have just satisfied Brendon Urie.

**Hope you all liked that :] I had no idea the Ryden bit was gonna be that long XD anyway yah. **

**All credit to V for the Jalex part :3 and idea for the Ryden part. She's pretty much the reason I started writing this mpreg and is kinda my co-author / inspiration to write. And Kitty. Kitty is why I write HikaKao fics (Check em out if you ship.)**

**And check out my Frerard ;]**

**For the techno music Hit Me Hard by Noisuf-X. It's actually pretty good :p**

**Now…meanwhile, as our three couples shook the beds, Zac was busy visiting his parents. He hadn't seen them for a while and it was nice to get a break from Hayley once in a while.**

"Zac? Honey you seem really out of it. We have to call your name 2 or 3 times before you answer. Are you okay?"

"Yes mum. I'm fine. It's just I go by Debbie now."

"…Debbie…? Son is there something you need to talk about?"

"No! No dad everything's fine! Its…Ugh! Misunderstanding!"

**Haha xD Now! REVIEW!**

**T xxx**


	5. The Authors Note I hope you read

**~~~~~A/N~~~~~**

**Sorry it's been so long and I'm afraid it's going to be even longer. I began writing a new chapter but then I lost the file. I've looked everywhere for it and still can't find it. And if I'm honest, my mood has sort of gone from writing it. I might at some try to continue writing but for now the story is on Hiatus. I am posting another fic, a APH fic, so if you're interested please read.**

**I'm so sorry guys, I really am, but if I try and force myself to write a chapter when I'm not all that into the story at the moment, the chapters are gonna suck even more than usual.**

**So thank you all for reading up to this point, you've all been great.**

**Love you all!**

**T-chan xxx**


End file.
